ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gangsta Nation
Character Name: Jamal Kraus Character Name: Jay Kraus Jay: Height/Weight: 6’2 280LBS Jamal: Height/Weight: 6’ 250LBS Hometown: Los Angeles, California Wrestling or Personality Style: Street Fighter/Brawler.. efficient Tag Team Entrance theme: Denitionary Chances-Juan Gotti Entrance Style: On stage dancing to the beat, walking down the ramp slapping hands with the fans. Finishing Moves:Jamal: Crack Deal (Swinging Neck Breaker) Jay: The Dime (Facebuster) Background: Jamal and Jay, both Brothers, born in LA. As children their Mother left them on the street because due to her drug habits, she was no longer able to support them. Gang lord of the LA gang MS13 happened to spot them, and took him with them. (To use as soldiers for caring drugs) By the age of 13, the brothers had moved up to the ranks of General. By the ages of 20, both boys had a number of felonies on their record and had spent the better part of two years in total in prison and jail. After their last drug bust, they began to watch wrestling while in Jail and believe guys like Logan and Dynamite could be easily taken by the two, so once out, they left MS13 unknown to the lords, and joined the WCSF. WCSF career The Gangsta Nation of Jamal and Jay Kraus made their debuts in early 2008 on the Mayhem brand. They were used sparingly at first, but faced some of the top tag teams at the time, including a defeat to Thunderstorm. Things started to pick up in August of the same year when they got their first big win, defeating former tag champions Thunderstorm. The two then joined the powerful faction Epoch Nex with Bale, Riko Suave, and Johnny U, acting as henchmen for the three. Epoch Nex Joining Epoch Nex immediately increased the teams exposure. They were defeated by Alex Morgan in a handicap match on Mayhem. They defeated Team Catwalk on the October 7th, 2008, edition of Rampage to earn a WCSF Tag Team Championship match. At Wednesday Night Warzone on November 2, 2008, Jamal and Jay defeated the makeshift team of Mike Maverick & Tristagi after Maverick & Tristagi's contemptuos team imploded and Maverick slapped Tristagi. The Gangsta Nation then hit the drive-by for the win and their first title reign. The Gangsta's defended their belts against the new team of Southern Hardcore, but the new team never managed to get over the hump and quickly disappeared. They held the belts for an impressive 185 days until May 6, 2009, where the makeshift team of two monsters, Reaper & Amen, outmuscled the Gangstas and ended their reign. Leaving Epoch Nex, Feud with The Mafia On the special 3 hour Mayhem on May, 28th, 2009, with Epoch Nex all but dissolved after the firing of their leader Alex Morgan. The Gangsta Nation got into a heated discussion with Johnny U, telling him they didn't want or need his help in their title match versus Reaper & Amen. But during the match, U interjected himself into the match anyway, allowing GN to win their second WCSF Tag Team Championship. After the match, GN attacked U, thereby ending all association with Epoch Nex and turning babyface. In the following weeks, GN developed a newfound lighter attitude, poking fun at other members of the roster. One such time included GN making fun of The Mafia and Nick Foster in particular. They even pranked him in the locker room. This led to Foster and Shane Evans viciously attacking Jay Kraus backstage, concussing him with a steel chair shot to the head. After this, it was announced that the two tag teams would face off for the WCSF Tag Team Championship at Revolution IV. The Mafia would end the second title reign of the Gangsta's though, after a low blow and a Fosterfication for the win from Nick Foster. After this, Jamal and Jay would takke several weeks off to refocus, returning on Ascension with a quick victory over a jobber tag team. They would then become involved in a brief feud with Team Catwalk, where they hit on and hung out with TC's manager, Melissa Chambers, who was upset with her boys for losing too often. This upset TC, who up to that point had been fan favourites. But it all turned out to be a ruse, as Team Catwalk, led by Chambers, set up the Gangsta Nation and attacked them viciously in order to make a name for themselves and get into title contention by taking out the former champs. Since then GN have been at home in LA healing their wounds. Though they vow to return again and gain revenge. Return The Gangsta Nation would not be gone for too long though, making their triumphant return on the final Carnage before Hacked. They would interrupt and exchange between Team Catwalk and South American Syndicate, declaring that they were back and throwing out some insults, before saying that they would be in a three way tag match for the number one contendership to the WCSF Tag Team Championship.